toonatopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The President (Monster Musume)
Simply and currently known as "Mr. President", he is formally introduced in the manga in Chapter 53 as the head of Black Lily Innovations, a corporation which he calls "a perfectly legal Extra-species immigration intermediary" (although he admits others might call it "an illegal immigration broker's front" and that he is "skirting the law").53. However, unlike the official government Interspecies Cultural Exchange, Black Lily Innovations charges liminals a huge fee for bringing them into the country, and to cover that fee the liminals work for him "providing" (i.e. making) products that only liminals can produce, such as killer bee venom, matango spores and lamia skin shella. He is revealed as the person responsible for bringing Killa, Kino and Curie into the country and apparently at one time tried unsuccessfully to get Rachnera to sell him her silk (it is also revealed that Rachnera had seriously considered calling The President for help when she was about to be arrested for assaulting Kasegi (see above), but Kimihito's winning her over prevented that). It is rather hard to define his personality, as he alternates between seeming to genuinely care about the liminals who work for his corporation and seemingly being more concerned with the profits that the liminal products bring, He comes across as rather "smarmy" and doesn't really fool anyone who really knows him; in fact, Rachnera states that he likes "to pose like everything is 'for someone else's benefit'" when he and/or his company will really be the ones to gain56; when he tries and convince Kimihito's girls to work for him, Ms. Smith firmly intervenes53 and Rachnera firmly refuses his offer of a major position in Black Lily Innovations.56 However, he is more than able to hold his own against Ms. Smith in an argument over liminals and the ethics involved between how the Interspecies Cultural Exchange program supposedly helps liminals and how his business supposedly helps them, and he is very skillful at exploiting loopholes in the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Act, such as a dairy farm owned by his company run by female Minotaurs and Pans which secretly and illegally sells Minotaur and Pan milk.55 Employees of Black Lily Innovations kidnap Suu in an effort to lure back a giant-sized slime liminal, which Suu had allowed to escape while it was being transported to the Research Laboratory building, but the method he uses to capture the giant slime goes hugely wrong, causing the giant slime to assume the form of a giant-sized version of Suu, and both he and Ms. Smith end up needing to be rescued by Kimihito and the girls.54 In Chapter 55, it is revealed that he is the younger brother of Kasegi aka "The Director" (see above) and that before she kidnapped Kimihito, Rachnera tried to bargain with The President: her safety in return for keeping the brothers' relationship secret.55 When Rachnera finds out that he has "convinced" (i.e. blackmailed) Kimihito to work at his company's dairy farm (see above) in order to pay off the other girls' debts, she agree to temporarily work for him to help pay off the debt (although she does vent her rage on him in her own inimitable style).57 Category:People Category:Toons Category:Humanoids